Seizing Willow
by Lucinda
Summary: AU season 2 Angelus has a plan to hurt Buffy. It involves Willow...


Seizing Red  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13-16 - violence, character death  
  
main characters: Angelus, Willow  
  
created for Jinni's July Quickfic Challenge  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Angelus, Willow, or any other characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
distribution: Wic, Cat, Jen, Bite Me please?, Paula, anyone with previous permission for any of my W/A fics. Otherwise please ask first.  
  
note: Set in Season 2. Angelus decides that Willow is very important to Buffy, and hatches a plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy had set him free. She didn't know it, but she had released him from the prison that he'd been bound into by those miserable gypsies so long ago. Her presence grated on his nerves like salt into an open wound, and Angelus had no idea how that soul had even been able to get close enough to her to have that fateful tumble on the sheets that had somehow broken the curse.  
  
If he didn't hate her so much, he'd almost have to thank her.  
  
How could he hurt Buffy? She was a strong fighter, quick, adaptable, and resourceful. She also broke centuries of Slayer tradition by having friends and family that supported her. Wait. Buffy's strength was greater because of her support. If he removed her family and friends, it would hurt her, possibly tip her into despair and madness like it had with Dru. Yes, he would go after her friends, and by hurting them, hurt Buffy.  
  
He made his way to the school, certain that he could find them there. Probably researching the Judge, trying to figure out a way to destroy it. That was something that he wished them luck on… maybe he'd best not kill Giles just yet. After all, if the Judge incinerated humanity, there would be nothing but animals to feed on. He rather preferred the taste of human blood to that of animals. Maybe that was one of the reasons why the soul had been drinking bottled cows blood? To annoy him?  
  
Xander and Willow stood in the hallway. Perfect. He'd never cared much for Xander, and Willow… she was the emotional support of the group. If something bad happened, they all turned to Willow to make them feel better. Remove her, and they'd spiral into painful confusion… And those sweaters were just too colorful. They had to go.  
  
"Xander, there's a problem. Go find Buffy. Willow, come here." He tried to keep the smugness from his voice. Tried to refrain from smiling as the boy darted off to find the Slayer, as Willow walked closer, her eyes full of questions.  
  
"Angel? What's wrong?" Her voice sounded timid, almost afraid. Yes, she was afraid, he could smell the fear from her, and it was sweet.  
  
"There's a problem that Buffy's going to have to deal with." He forced himself to look worried.  
  
"What sort of problem?" She tilted her head slightly, clearly already thinking over the idea of trouble. "A new vampire? Powerful demon, prophecy? Evil spell, maybe?"  
  
"Partly a spell, mostly a new vampire. One that she won't be able to fight." He smiled just a little, imagining Buffy confronted with an enemy with the face of her darling Angel…  
  
"Why are you smiling, Angel? Isn't a new vampire that Buffy can't fight a bad thing? And… ohh…" Her eyes suddenly got very wide, and the fear intensified. She tried to back away.  
  
Smiling, he stepped towards her, enjoying her fear. "You are the smart one. The curse broke, I'm my old self again, and things are going to change. I want you to deliver a message to Buffy from me."  
  
"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Buffy's angry voice came from down the hallway, and he could see a nervous Xander standing behind her.  
  
"It's not that sort of message. More the sort where you find everyone you care about broken and dead on your doorstep." He smiled, anticipating her despair and horror. He grabbed Willow, pulling her against him, almost like a human shield. Her warmth felt almost pleasant, and his hand curled around her throat. "She's so cute and helpless… quite a turn on, really."  
  
The horrified looks on their faces were wonderful. The most beautiful sight that he'd witnessed in a long time. "No… not Willow!"  
  
Buffy charged at him, but he moved, one hand still holding Willow close while the other lashed out, knocking her into the wall. The impact left her dazed, and he took the moment to leave, carrying Willow with him. He cold make certain that this would truly hurt the Slayer…  
  
Willow was mostly quiet as he carried her away, terrified and shaking. But her struggles were mainly to ensure continued air than to try to escape. Obviously, she was smart enough to realize that her efforts would be futile. He deposited her into a chair at the apartment, looking at her frightened face. She'd pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Quite the picture of misery.  
  
"What's going on in that head of yours?" He had never understood her as Angel, but it passed the time while he tried to figure out exactly what to do with her.  
  
"I know why you grabbed me. Because of Buffy. Because you see me as a way to hurt her. That's all… just a way to get to Buffy. Same as always, except a bit more life endangering his time." Here eyes shimmered with tears, and her voice shook a bit. Neither of those disguised the hints of anger and bitterness.  
  
Blinking, he wondered how she'd known so precisely his reasoning. "And you say this because?"  
  
Her laugh was soft, almost too quiet to hear. "Nobody comes to see me for Willow. It's always either homework which you don't need, computer skill, which you don't need, or about Buffy. Doesn't take a genius to figure which of the three apply."  
  
"Are you? Are you the overlooked genius who could plan for world domination?" He smiled just a little bit, wondering if he could make use of that resentful note.  
  
"Well, I am a genius. But I've never seen the point of conquering the world, because then you'd have to run it. Wouldn't it make more sense to just figure out how to control the people who already sit in power? Then they get the paperwork, and you say what happens… And wouldn't a full time political career cut in on your vampire time? Although it would make nosy reporters less of a problem if you just ate them… and I'm babbling." She stopped, blushing and looking down a bit. He could still see just a hint of her eyes, and most likely, she was still watching him.  
  
"Alright, Willow. Think on this. Buffy gains strength from having friends. I'm going to take those friends away. You are the one she turns to when something is upsetting her, and now you won't be there for her. They won't be able to research as quickly… hmmm, that does leave the Judge…" He paced a bit, considering that problem.  
  
"We already had a plan to get rid of him." Her voice was soft, almost as if she wasn't certain she should be saying anything.  
  
"Excellent. Now… to continue my plan." He moved, grabbing her arm, lifting her from the chair with ease. She squeaked, squirming as if she hoped his grip would loosen. "Sorry to end the conversation like this, red. We'll pick it up later."  
  
He sank his teeth into her throat, drinking from her, tasting the fear, the health and passion that she carried inside. Willow carried a hidden fire that he could taste… Yes, this would be good. He stopped drinking when he felt her start to go limp, cradling her against his chest as he made a cut on his throat, pressing her lips to his wound. He could feel her lips moving just a bit, probably in an effort to breath, but his blood flowed into her mouth, down her throat.  
  
It didn't take long for the bleeding to stop, and soon after that, she was still. Carefully, he placed her on the couch, closing her now dull eyes. Her lips were crimson, and his blood had trickled out at the corner, and had coated the inside of her mouth.  
  
"Rest well, Willow. You're going to help me take down the Slayer." He smiled in anticipation. Buffy wouldn't be able to hurt his childe, and that would be her downfall.  
  
End Seizing Red. 


End file.
